A two-wheel vehicle may have a side stand, a center stand, or both, which rotate relative to the vehicle from between a “down” position and an “up” position. When the vehicle rider controls the vehicle motion, the side stand or center stand is usually maintained in the up position. When the rider dismounts from the vehicle, the side stand or center stand is usually maintained in the down position to keep the vehicle in a substantially upright position. In this position, the vehicle typically contacts the ground at three points.
A center stand typically has two points for contacting the ground. While the center stand is deployed in the down position, one of the vehicle wheels rises. The three points of contact of the vehicle with the ground is the one wheel that did not rise and the two contact points of the center stand. The center stand may be designed to have a horizontal bar at the lowermost position where the center stand contacts the ground. In such a case, only two parts of the vehicle, one wheel and the horizontal bar of the center stand, contact the ground.
A side stand generally has one point for contacting the ground. When the side stand is deployed in the down position, the vehicle tilts slightly to the side where the side stand is. In such a case, the vehicle's three points of contact with the ground are the two wheels and the lowermost point of the side stand.
The side stand is typically rotated between the up position and down position by the rider exerting a force with his foot. Hence, the side stand is commonly referred to as a “kick-stand.”